


Beside You

by Spelacchiotto



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spelacchiotto/pseuds/Spelacchiotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of Pulverbatch shots. I know this ship isn't that popular, but I love it! New Zealand ships them too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thank everyone who wants to read my translations and leaves kudos or comments :)

#1 Toy

- _ Sdab id _ \- hissed the girl buried by five blankets and leaned down on the man's chest behind her.

-How cute you are, darling- he deliberately pressed down the last word, knowing how much it bothered the girl, who hardly raised her head to look at him badly.

-When I'll be _ bedder don'd exbecd briveleges _ \- she rubbed her cheek against his warm skin, while the man kept playing with her hair.

-You're a dangerous toy, Lara, but always my toy- he confessed whispering, leaving a kiss on her tremendously hot forehead, and the young woman buried her face in his shoulder grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

#18 Sunlight

She softly stretched a hand over his ginger hair to mess them up, which then met the sliver of sun entering through the shutters. The red locks set free some little reflects and these last one almost light up the space around them. A sudden move of the man made her move the hand away from his hair, sure she'd awaken hi because of his iper sensitive follicles. But that wasn't true. He slightly turned his head, letting a shy ray of sunshine hitting his face and sharpening his light freckles.

The woman leaned down to leave soft kisses on every centimeter of skin she met and noticed that the man had opened one eye. She enchanted saving every single shade of colour that he sunlight had produced in the irises and smiled..

-You have a fucking rainbow in your eyes, Ben-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone who read this story and keep doing it :D you're wonderful!

#18 Sunlight

She softly stretched a hand over his ginger hair to mess them up, which then met the sliver of sun entering through the shutters. The red locks set free some little reflects and these last one almost light up the space around them. A sudden move of the man made her move the hand away from his hair, sure she'd awaken hi because of his iper sensitive follicles. But that wasn't true. He slightly turned his head, letting a shy ray of sunshine hitting his face and sharpening his light freckles.

The woman leaned down to leave soft kisses on every centimeter of skin she met and noticed that the man had opened one eye. She enchanted saving every single shade of colour that he sunlight had produced in the irises and smiled..

-You have a fucking rainbow in your eyes, Ben-.


	4. Chapter 4

#25 Survive

He opened the door and threw the coat on the chair, letting himself falling on the couch.

-Come on, Ben, she isn't that bad!- the woman exclaimed laughing.

-You think? You didn't tell me your mother has a fetishism for hair!- the other replied closing his eyes. -Don't put your hands in my hair for at least wight days!-

The woman took the man's coat and put it on the coat stand with hers. -Oh, Ben, if Sherlock survived to Reichenbach, you would survive to my mother!-


	5. Chapter 5

#23 Discover

-You didn't tell me!- the girl tried to say between the laughs and the disbelief, staring at the object of her crisis.

-Neither my parents to me, I had to discover it by myself- the other replied blushing and he moved supine, covering himself with the sheet.

-Oh my God, I don't want to know how!- she smirked and put a hand on her mouth to limit herself.

-Come on, it's just a birthmark...- he started laughing too.

-Yep, a pear birthmark... On your right buttock!-

They both let themselves laughing like fools.


	6. Chapter 6

#22 Home

-Fucking IKEA!- he exclaimed kicking the box, while the woman was laughing.

-Don't trash everything, Ben!- she replied between the laughs and the other stared at her, her hair falling on her face and on her red cheeks.

He maliciously smiled, slowly approaching to her and dominating her with his own body, pulling her against the cold surface of the furniture in building. He stopped at a few centimeters from her nose. -If you gave me a hand, we'd use the counter in the best way...-

The young woman sighed and entwined her legs behind his back. -What a good idea buying a house with no furniture...-

She closed his lips with hers before he could reply.


	7. Chapter 7

#17 Moonlight

A draught of cold air hit my foot, waking me up not very softly. I can't feel the usual resistance of Lara holding the sheets and I open my eyes, looking for her in the half-light. I turn and see her standing in front of the window, the fine dressing gown waving in the breeze. I sit up, the sheet that slides down on my waist, and I stare at her. Her arms are crossed on her chest, below the breast, her glaze lost in the landscape in front of her.

I decide to stand up, without caring about wearing something, and I stop behind her, looking at the sea.

We did a little madness buying that villa on one of the most beautiful seaside of France, but we don't care. It's alright for us.

She shrugs, sighing, her hair goes to cover her little breast.

-It's wonderful isn't it?- she says.

-Yeah- I reply leaning the head over her shoulder and looking at her, her pale skin almost milk at the moonlight. She slightly shook her head and notices my look. She smiles and puts a her behind my neck, relaxing her forehead against mine and closing her eyes.

-I had a nightmare- she then confesses and I moves my arms to her hips, -I dreamed I was drowning in this same sea...- I hold her, -... And there was a giant moon, just like this of this night-.


	8. Chapter 8

#3 Pain

She moved her hand back like she had touched a white-hot surface.

-Lara...- snorted the man -Don't be a child, it's only a sliver...- he tried again to take her hand.

-No! It hurts!- she crossed the arms below her breast.

-If you leave it there, it'll hurt you more, you'll get an infection, when you'll notice that it'll be too late and they will have to cut the finger-.

The woman raised an eyebrow and stretched her hand out. A couple of quick moves after and they were both staring at the little sliver in the man's palm.

-How much pain?- he gave a kiss on her finger, before putting a plaster on it.

-An unbearable pain, doctor Cumberbatch- she frowned and raised a corner of her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

#8 Death

I approach to him with the basin filled with water, the shaving soap and the cut-throat, open razor which was a gift from his father. He's sitting on the bench of the bathroom, the glaze lost and swollen eyes because of too much crying. I kneel between his legs and he almost doesn't notice me, when I put the shaving-soap on his face covered by a thick beard. I carefully shave off the zone above his chin. Neither of us speech a word. I raise his chin to shave off his neck and he opens his mouth.

-A sharp cut should be enough- he whispers and I kiss his chin, adding myself to his pain.


End file.
